Xbox 360
|storage = Жёсткий диск — 250, 320, 500 GB |connectivity = проводной Fast Ethernet (100 Mb/s), беспроводной Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11 a/b/g, IEEE 802.11n ) |unitssold = По всему миру: более 80 миллионов (на 17 октября 2013) |topgame = Grand theft auto 5 — 14,7 млн копий (2013)VGChartz — Xbox 360 |releasedate = 22 ноября 2005 22 ноября 2005 1 ноября 2007 |compatibility = 478 оригинальных игр с Xbox (требуются жёсткий диск и обновление системы)Xbox.com | Xbox 360 — Original Xbox Games on Xbox 360 |predecessor = Xbox |successor = Xbox One }} Xbox 360 — вторая по счёту игровая приставка компании Microsoft, которая последовала за Xbox. Xbox 360 конкурирует с Sony PlayStation 3 и Nintendo Wii в качестве игровой системы седьмого поколения.FAQ. Xbox 360 Некоторые из основных функций Xbox 360 представлены сервисом Xbox Live, позволяющим играть через Интернет, а также загружать разнообразный контент — видеоигры, демоверсии, трейлеры, музыку, ТВ-шоу и т. п. Xbox 360 была официально анонсирована на канале MTV 12 мая 2005 года, а более детальная информация о приставке была представлена в том же месяце на выставке Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). Все доступные на время выпуска приставки были успешно проданы в каждой стране, кроме Японии. По состоянию на июнь 2010 года, существует 41,7 миллионов приставок Xbox 360 по всему миру. На презентации, проходившей на выставке Е3 14 июня 2010 года, Microsoft анонсировала новую модель Xbox 360, которая поступила в продажу в тот же день.New Xbox 360 Shipping Today, Costs $299 (Kotaku) Переконструированая Xbox 360 стала тоньше, чем предыдущая модель, и была оснащена встроенным Wi-Fi 802.11 b/g/n, оптическим аудио выходом TOSLINK S/PDIF, пятью портами USB 2.0 (по сравнению с тремя на старой версии приставки), и специальным AUX портом.Dean Takahashi, VentureBeat. Microsoft to Launch Smaller XBOX 360 Game Console 14 июня 2010 Продажа старых моделей Xbox 360 с этого момента остановлена. Первая приставка из этой серии имеет жёсткий диск на 250 ГБ, в то время как более поздняя и экономичная версия поставляется с картой памяти на 4 ГБ. В момент анонса упомянутой Xbox 360 S Microsoft заявила, что их консоль просуществовала только половину своего рабочего цикла и что он продолжится до 2015 года.E3 2009: 360 to Stick Around Until 2015 — Xbox360 News at IGNXbox 720 set to launch at the E3 expo in June 2015 | T3 magazineNew Xbox 360 (Xbox 360 ‘Slim’) Delays Xbox 720 Till 2015 [Xbox 360 Presently 'Mid-Cycle' Says Microsoft: «We’ve Got at Least Another Five Years of this Generation»] В 2009 году на веб-сайте компьютерной тематики IGN Xbox 360 была названа шестой величайшей игровой приставкой всего времени, попав в список из 25 позиций. На крупнейшей выставке игр Electronic Entertainment Expo 2013, был представлен обновленный дизайн Xbox 360. История создания Предыстория Прежде чем выйти на рынок игровых консолей, Microsoft работала над развитием операционных систем, играми для персональных компьютеров и над разработкой программного обеспечения. Американская компания также разрабатывала периферийные устройства для персональных компьютеров: клавиатуры, мыши, гоночные рули, игровые манипуляторы, джойстики. В 1998 году Microsoft работала с Sega над настройкой операционной системы Windows CE для консоли Dreamcast. Три года спустя компания представила свою первую игровую консоль Xbox. Эта приставка была основана на собственных технологиях Microsoft и заняла второе место по продажам консолей по всему миру. Разработка Игровая приставка, известная под кодовыми названиями Xenon, Xbox 2, Xbox FS, Xbox Next и NextBox, была задумана в начале 2003 года. В феврале под руководством вице-президента Джея Алларда начался процесс планирования, в Бельвью была проведена конференция, в которой принимали участие более чем 400 разработчиков. В то же время Питер Мур (бывший президент американского отделения Sega Enterprises) присоединился к компании. 12 августа 2003 года ATI подписала договор на поставку графического процессора для новой консоли, о чём было объявлено через два дня. Начало продаж Xbox 360 был запущен в продажу 22 ноября 2005 года в США и Канаде, 2 декабря 2005 года в Европе и 10 декабря 2005 года в Японии. Позднее продажи начались в Мексике, Бразилии, Чили, Колумбии, Гонконге, Сингапуре, Южной Корее, Тайване, Австралии, Новой Зеландии, Южной Африке, Индии и России. В свой первый год на рынке приставка продавалась в 36 странах. Технические характеристики * Процессор IBM Xenon (архитектура PowerPC), содержит 3 симметричных ядра (по два аппаратных потока на каждое), работающих на общей тактовой частоте 3,2 ГГц. 1 мегабайт общего кэша L2 * Графический процессор Xenos от ATI, 10 Мбайт встроенной памяти eDRAM, 500 млн полигонов в секундуСпецификация Xbox 360 * 512 Мбайт ОЗУ (используется и в центральном, и в графическом процессоре) * Поддержка разрешений: 480i, 480p, 720p, 1080i, 1080p, соотношение сторон экрана 4:3 и 16:9 * Съёмный жёсткий диск на 20/60/120/250/320 Гбайт (опционально) * Привод DVD-ROM Приставка поставляется в четырёх вариантах — Arcade, Pro, Elite и Slim. Варианты Arcade и Pro — замена ранним версиям Core и Premium. Обновлённые варианты комплектуются новыми материнскими платами: Falcon или Jasper. На обеих материнских платах присутствует улучшенная система охлаждения и HDMI-выход. Материнские платы Falcon, в отличие от Zephyr, комплектуются центральным процессором, изготовленным по 65-нм технологии (что уменьшило энергопотребление и, соответственно, тепловыделение системы) и комплектуются блоком питания с выходной мощностью 175 ватт (в отличие от 203 ватт на предыдущих ревизиях консоли). Заменой Arcade, Pro и Elite стала Slim, оснащённая материнской платой Valhalla, имеющая 45-нм видеокарту, интегрированую в процессор. Также новая версия обладает беспроводным интерфейсом Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11 a/b/g, IEEE 802.11n). В базовую (Arcade) комплектацию входят беспроводной игровой контроллер, карта памяти на 4 Гбайт для сохранений игр, кабель для подключения к телевизору через композитный вход или интерфейс SCART и несколько «аркадных» игр на DVD. Этот вариант скорее «семейный», но подходит и хардкор-игрокам. В дальнейшем можно закупить необходимые устройства (жёсткий диск, HDTV-видеокабель, HDMI-видеокабель, ПДУ и т. д.) по необходимости. После начала поставок стали известны некоторые недоработки в аппаратной части приставки. Так, при попытке изменить положение консоли с вертикального на горизонтальное (или наоборот), вставленный в оптический привод консоли (Hitachi-LG GDR-3120L) диск с высокой долей вероятности будет испорчен.Alexander Sliwinski. Scratch that: The Xbox 360 might damage discs after all // Joystiq, 16 апреля 2007 С 16 октября 2012 Xbox 360 поддерживает USB-носители объёмом до 32 гигабайт в качестве съёмных жёстких дисков. Различные комплектации игровой приставки Информация ниже основана на последних спецификациях системы. Более ранние версии могут отличаться от приведённых здесь данных. Xbox 360 Arcade Старая версия, снятая с производства. Первоначально младшей редакцией консоли была Xbox 360 Core. 23 октября 2007 года Майкрософт заменила её на «аркадное» издание. Оно выделяется тем, что включает в себя 5 игр Live Arcade бесплатно. В первых вариантах Xbox 360 Arcade комплектовалась проводным геймпадом, картой памяти на 256 МБ и диском Xbox Live Arcade. Последние варианты комплектации не включают в себя карту памяти и 5 аркадных игр, но приставка имеет 256 Mб встроенной памяти и уже беспроводной геймпад. Так же как и у старших комплектаций, у Xbox 360 Arcade есть HDMI-выход. Xbox 360 Pro Старая версия, снятая с производства. Pro-комплектация пришла на смену Premium-версии консоли. В новых версиях консоли поставили новую материнскую плату и улучшенную систему охлаждения, благодаря которой приставка слабо греется. Комплектация стала лучшим выбором для тех, кто не хочет покупать Elite-версию, но желает иметь жёсткий диск размером 60 ГБ и компонентный кабель. Xbox 360 Elite В канун рождественских праздников 2006 года, примерно в одно и то же время с запуском PlayStation 3 и Wii в США, через официальный сайт приставки Microsoft стало возможным купить специальную «элитную» версию аппарата. Отличия от обычной версии: чёрная приставка, чёрный геймпад и чёрная гарнитура для сетевого общения. Кроме того, в комплекте с Elite-приставкой идёт жёсткий диск объёмом 120 ГБ, однако его можно приобрести и за отдельную плату для уже приобретённой версии Arcade или Pro. Также прилагается стандартный набор интерфейсов для подключения приставки как к обычному, так и к HD-телевизору или монитору. Также есть и специальные версии Xbox 360 Elite в стиле "Halo 3", мультфильма "Симпсоны в кино", "Resident Evil 5", "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2" с жёстким диском размером 120 ГБ. И версии в стиле "Final Fantasy XIII", "Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction" с жёстким диском размером 250 ГБ и двумя геймпадами. Xbox 360 S (Slim) thumb|Xbox 360 S Неофициально — Xbox 360 Slim, продвигается Microsoft под тем же названием, что и раньше — Xbox 360, — в отличие от Sony, которая дала новое название тонкой версии PlayStation 3 — PS3 Slim. Подключение камеры Kinect производится через специальный разъём, не требующий дополнительного питания от сетевого адаптера (у старых, не-Slim моделей камера подключается к usb-порту через разветвитель с дополнительным питанием). Есть версия с жёстким диском размером 250 ГБ и специальные версии в стиле "Звёздные войны", с жёстким диском размером 320 ГБ, камерой Kinect и двумя геймпадами. И версии в стиле "Gears of War 3", "Halo 4", "Halo Reach", "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3", с жёстким диском размером 320 ГБ и двумя геймпадами. А также есть версия с флеш-памятью 4 ГБ. Xbox 360 E Xbox 360 E была представлена на Electronic Entertainment Expo 2013. XBOX 360 E получила обновленный дизайн и новое расположение портов Специальные издания В ряде случаев Microsoft выпустила специальные издания консоли, как правило, совпадавшие с выпуском основной продукции. Эти издания, как правило, выполнены в стиле какой-либо игры, производятся в ограниченном количестве. thumb|Специальный выпуск [[Halo 3]] На конференции E3 в 2007 году Microsoft представила Xbox 360, выполненный в стиле Halo 3. Выпущен 25 сентября 2007 года. В комплект входили: * Несколько тем, установленных в консоли. * Проводная гарнитура. * Беспроводной контроллер. * Play and Charge Kit. * Модификация включала в себя порт HDMI. Для фанатов мультфильма «Симпсоны в кино» Microsoft выпустила вариант консоли, отличающийся жёлтыми геймпадом и корпусом. Такие консоли выдавались победителям в конкурсе рисунков, проходившем в июле 2007 года, имя счастливчика выбиралось случайно. Всего было выпущено около 100 таких консолей. Издание Resident Evil 5 было выпущено 13 марта 2009 года. Оно включало в себя: * Красную консоль Xbox 360 Elite. * Красный беспроводной геймпад. * Чёрную проводную гарнитуру. 15 сентября 2009 года Microsoft представила специальное издание консоли: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Корпус и геймпад были сделаны в стиле самой игры. Это издание первым включало в себя жёсткий диск на 250 ГБ. 11 февраля 2010 года был объявлен ограниченный комплект консоли Xbox 360. Комплект включал в себя: * Белый Xbox 360. * Белый жёсткий диск на 250 ГБ с надписью Final Fantasy XIII на крышке. * Два белых беспроводных контроллера. * Диск с игрой Final Fantasy XIII, а также эксклюзивные загружаемые элементы для аватара. Этот выпуск внешне похож на Pro модель (снята с производства). В марте 2010 года Microsoft представила специальное чёрное издание Xbox 360, посвящённое игре Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction. Комплект включает в себя: * Чёрную консоль Xbox 360. * Два чёрных беспроводных геймпада. * Жёсткий диск на 250 ГБ. * Чёрную проводную гарнитуру. * Кабель Ethernet. * AV кабель стандартной чёткости. * Игру Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Conviction. Microsoft представила специальное издание S-версии консоли — Xbox 360 S: Halo Reach. От обычной Xbox 360 S эта консоль отличается серебристым цветом корпуса консоли и геймпада, а также прилагающимся к ней экземпляром игры Halo Reach. В начале сентября 2011 года объявлено коллекционное тематическое издание консоли Xbox 360 в стиле Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, разработанное Xbox департаментом компании Microsoft совместно со студями Infinity Ward и Sledgehammer. Консоль оснащена жестким диском 320 ГБ, что официально является самой большой ёмкостью жесткого диска когда либо установленного в консоль от Microsoft. Также она имеет в комплекте два геймпада. При включении приставки и открытии трея для дисков консоль издаёт специально записанные для неё звуки, которые отличаются от стандартных звуков консолей Xbox. Также в комплекте идёт Xbox Live Gold подписка на один месяц в сервисе Xbox Live. Консоль поступит в продажу в день релиза игры Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, 8 ноября 2011 года, на территории США, Мексики, Канады, Австралии, Новой Зеландии и региона EEMEA. Хоть игра Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 не поддерживает работу с Kinect, сама консоль поддерживает данный аксессуар. В то же время появилось коллекционное издание Xbox 360 Gears of War 3 Limited Edition с жёстким диском размером 320 ГБ и двумя геймпадами. В дополнение к консоли в 11 октября 2011 года в продажу поступят дополнительные аксессуары к ней, которые игроки могут приобрести заранее. Каждый аксессуар комплектуется токеном для скачивания эксклюзивного контента из Xbox Live. В список дополнений входят: беспроводная Bluetooth-гарнитура, выполненная в стилистике игры. Гарнитура совместима с мобильными телефонами, персональными компьютерами. Беспроводной контроллер, выполненный в стилистике игры и совместимый с консолью Xbox. Контроллер также обладает возможностью персональной настройки под игрока. А также в 2011 году появилось коллекционное издание в стиле "Звёздные войны", с жёстким диском размером 320 ГБ, камерой Kinect и одним геймпадом. В 2012 году появилось коллекционное издание Xbox 360 Limited Edition Halo 4 с жёстким диском размером 320 ГБ и двумя геймпадами. Праздничные издания Microsoft также выпускает праздничные (новогодние) комплекты Xbox 360. * В 2007 году Xbox 360 Pro и Elite были в комплекте с Forza Motorsport 2 и Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. В Великобритании и Нидерландах Forza Motorsport 2 поставлялась с игрой Viva Pinata. * В 2008 году Xbox 360 и Xbox 360 Elite были в комплекте с Lego Indiana Jones, Приключения и Кунг-Фу Панды, и GTA 4, в то время Arcade консоль поставлялась в комплекте с Sega Superstars Tennis. * В 2009 году Elite консоли включали в себя: LEGO Batman и Pure. Операционная система Xbox 360 работает под управлением операционной системы, созданной специально для этой приставки. Эта операционная система, называемая аналитиками Xbox 360 OS, является на 90 % переписанной операционной системой для первого Xbox (т. н. Xbox OS)Джейсон Кросс. The scoop on the Xbox 360’s embedded OS 24 мая 2006, а та, в свою очередь, представляет собой на 90 % переписанную Windows 2000. Таким образом, в операционной системе, под управлением которой работает Xbox 360, чуть меньше процента кода из Windows 2000, а всё остальное — специально написанные замены и добавления. Однако стоит отметить, что речь идёт о первой прошивке. В последующих прошивках идёт модификация ядра параллельно с десктопными версиями Windows, но с акцентом на аппаратное обеспечение. Последняя версия прошивки имеет послойную загрузку (как в Windows 7), плиточный интерфейс наподобие Windows 8 и ядро, аналогичное MinWin. Также добавилась поддержка Zune HD и сервисов Zune. Совместимость с оригинальным Xbox Совместимость с играми для оригинальной Xbox частичная. Некоторые игры (наиболее удачные, по мнению Microsoft) входят в список совместимости и запускаются через встроенный эмулятор, обновляемый через Xbox Live или в оффлайн-режиме с CD-R дисков, самостоятельно записанных пользователем. Для работы эмулятора обязателен жёсткий диск, на котором находятся профили игр, патчи и другая служебная информация. Игры, которых нет в списке совместимости, не запускаются. Список совместимости пополняется с каждым обновлением программного эмулятора первого Xbox. Обновление эмулятора происходит при загрузке в привод диска от старой консоли. Xbox Live В день запуска Xbox 360 Microsoft обновила сетевой сервис Xbox Live и добавила к нему бесплатный вариант подписки Silver. Xbox Live Silver не требует абонентской платы и доступен во всех вариантах приставки. Всё, что нужно сделать пользователю, — создать свой профиль. При этом он получает доступ к официальным форумам приставки, доступ к Xbox Live Arcade и Marketplace и возможность общаться с другими пользователями через Xbox Live. В подписку «Silver» не входит полноценная поддержка сетевой игры, однако в некоторых играх с относительной сетевой поддержкой (например, Viva Piñata) пользователи «Silver» смогут играть по сети. «Silver»-аккаунт также поддерживает голосовое общение и видеоконференции, для работы которых необходимы специальные гарнитура и USB-камера Xbox Live Vision, соответственно. Основной вариант подписки «Gold» предоставляет пользователю все возможности бесплатной версии, а также полноценную сетевую игру, за пределами сторонних сервисов о которых было сказано выше. Кроме того, владельцы платных учётных записей могут получать доступ к некоторым бесплатным файлам несколько раньше, чем те, кто пользуется бесплатным аккаунтом. Аксессуары Для консоли доступно много аксессуаров, таких как проводные и беспроводные контроллеры, сменные передние панели, гарнитуры (беспроводная и проводная) и камера для разговоров по Live, клавиатура Messenger Kit для чата, карты памяти с ёмкостью 128, 256, 512 мегабайт, жёсткие диски (250, 120, 60 и 20 гигабайт) и ещё очень много вещей, стилизованных под Xbox 360. * Wireless Headset — беспроводная гарнитура, работает в частотном диапазоне 2,4 ГГц на расстоянии до 9 метров от консоли. Встроенной батареи хватает на 8 часов работы. Зарядка осуществляется с помощью устройства, которое идет в комплекте. * Wireless + PC AN08 — беспроводная гарнитура для ПК, работает в частотном диапазоне 2,4 ГГц на расстоянии до 9 метров от контролёра, питающегося из USB от ПК. В комплект входят две пальчиковые батарейки. Имеет совместимость с Xbox 360. * Messenger Kit — клавиатура, встраиваемая в геймпад для быстрого набора сообщений. Подсветка клавиатуры позволяет набирать текст в темноте. * Hard Drive — съёмный жёсткий диск. Есть варианты на 20, 60, 120, 250 и 320 ГБ. * HD-DVD Player — внешний оптический привод для чтения HD-DVD дисков. На данный момент выпуск прекращён. * Headset — проводная гарнитура для голосового общения. * Play & Charge Kit — даёт дополнительное время для игры, когда батареи контроллера уже почти разрядились. Без подзарядки можно играть около 30 часов. Уровень заряда показывается специальным индикатором. * Quick Charge Kit — зарядное устройство для зарядки двух аккумуляторных батарей. * Universal Media Remote — мультимедийный пульт для управления консолью. Имеет подсветку для работы в темноте. * Wireless Networking Adapter — WiFi адаптер. * Wireless Racing Wheel — беспроводной руль. * Live Vision — камера для общения в видеочатах и для игр, где реализовано распознавание движений. * Special Edition Faceplates — съёмные лицевые панели. * Kinect—контроллер. Kinect (Project Natal) thumb|Камера Kinect KinectE3: Сенсорный контроллер Microsoft назвали Kinect (ранее Project Natal) — проект «контроля без контроллера» ( ), разрабатываемого Майкрософт, благодаря которому пользователь сможет взаимодействовать с консолью без геймпада или любых других манипуляторов с помощью жестов, голосовых команд, движения тела. Natal представляет собой периферийное устройство, подключаемое к приставке. В устройство встроены две высококачественные видеокамеры, способные сканировать трехмерное пространство, и датчики распознавания голоса.Project Natal — что это, как работает и почему именно «Натал»? // Project Natal Майкрософт заявляет, что устройство будет совместимо со всеми существующими моделями Xbox 360.Project Natal — новая система управления для Xbox 360 // Ferra.ru Предполагается, что Natal можно будет использовать как в играх, так и в новом поколении приложений для Xbox 360, в том числе и в NXE. New Xbox Experience (NXE) В ходе пресс-конференции Microsoft на выставке E³ 2008 была анонсирована новая оболочка ( ) — «The New Xbox Experience» . Само меню станет трехмерным, а игроки смогут создавать свои аватары, внешне похожие на Mii — аватаров владельцев Nintendo Wii. Помимо нового дизайна, добавится несколько новых функций. Станет возможным полностью устанавливать игры на жёсткий диск для сокращения времени загрузки во время игры и уровня шума консоли, но диск нужен будет для проверки на легальность и запуска игры. Будет добавлена возможность создавать «вечеринки» (Parties) — своеобразные чаты или конференции среди друзей, в ходе которых можно обмениваться сообщениями, фотографиями и видео, в частности, будет реализована возможность совместного просмотра купленных в Xbox Live фильмов и сериалов. Кроме того, добавится раздел Primetime, в котором пользователи Xbox Live смогут участвовать в интерактивных трёхмерных версиях ТВ-передач. Первой такой программой была заявлена . Официально NXE вышла в свет 19 ноября 2008. 6 декабря 2011 года Microsoft выпустила обновление Xbox 360 , включающее полностью новый интерфейс в стиле Windows 8, а также такие функции как облачное хранение сохранений и профайлов, Live TV, голосовой поиск Bing, доступ к медиасайту YouTube, интеграция Skype и улучшеная поддержка Kinect. Игры для Xbox 360 Проекты, поступившие в продажу одновременно с выходом приставки: * Amped 3 * Call of Duty 2 * FIFA 06: Road to FIFA World Cup * GUN * Kameo: Elements of Power * Need for Speed: Most Wanted * Perfect Dark Zero * Project Gotham Racing 3 * Quake 4 * Ridge Racer 6 * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland * Top Spin 2 Двадцать одна из наиболее продаваемых, игр для Xbox 360:The top-selling Xbox 360 — VGChartz.com * Kinect Adventures! * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Call of Duty: Black Ops * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Halo 3 * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V * Halo: Reach * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Halo 4 * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Battlefield 3 * Call of Duty: World at War * Gears of War 2 * Halo 3: ODST * Gears of War * Gears of War 3 * Red Dead Redemption * Kinect Sports * Forza Motorsport 3 Защита от копирования и взлом приставки Как и многие консоли, Xbox 360 оснащена системой защиты от копирования, допускающей запуск игр и контента только с лицензионных дисков. Сама компания Microsoft очень активно борется с пиратством. В результате скопировать на жесткий диск консоли можно лишь фильмы, музыку и игры только с лицензионных носителей. Это вызывает недовольство правозащитников, хотя бы потому что на жестком диске консоли не получится сохранить, к примеру, видео со свадьбы, или дня рождения, что ограничивает устройство в использовании, при этом не нарушая ничьих авторских прав. Но стоит отметить то, что просмотр контента с внешних носителей, и с использованием сетей LAN и Wi-Fi, контента хранящегося на домашнем ПК, вполне возможно. В конечном итоге система защиты была взломана путём перепрошивки привода DVD-ROM приставки и установки модифицированых (freeboot) оболочек (Dashboard) консоли. Для взлома требуется снять гарантийную пломбу (для аккуратного снятия, без повреждения, используется прогревание бытовым феном для волос в течение 20-30 секунд, однако в ревизии Slim пломба стала более защищена благодаря термочувствительной краске, которая при прогреве моментально проявляет надпись Microsoft), разобрать консоль, и путём подключения к компьютеру, нередко с использованием дополнительных инструментов, прошить. Также каждый привод DVD-ROM приставки имеет свой внутренний ключ. При несовпадении этого ключа с ключом, записанным в материнской плате, запуск игр невозможен. Microsoft ищет и заносит в чёрный список (отключает от Xbox Live) консоли с перепрошитыми приводами. Однако в чёрный список могут попасть не только «взломанные» консоли. С недавнего времени компания стала практиковать новую систему защиты AP25. В основе принципа работы лежат временные задержки, которые возникают при переходе с одного файла диска на другой. За эталон взяты задержки на дисках, выпущенных заводом-производителем. При расхождении задержек с эталонными диск не запускается, а консоль помечается ошибкой Failed AP25 Challenge. Но такие ошибки могут возникнуть не только из-за того, что изменено расположение файлов. Поцарапанный диск, «уставший» лазер, вибрации так же могут дать неверные временные задержки чтения файлов. В результате осенью 2011 года оказались в «чёрном списке» несколько абсолютно официальных консолей. Правда чуть позже компания Microsoft заявила о том, что баны были вызваны ошибкой программного обеспечения серверов Xbox Live, и всем незаконно пострадавшим обязались «разбанить» консоли, а в качестве моральной компенсации дали 3 месяца Gold аккаунта и 1600 microsoft points. Следующим шагом против пиратства является выпуск игр на уникальных дисках XGD3, которые обладают отдельным слоем защиты, а также нестандартным увеличенным объёмом памяти, благодаря которому образы игр, скопированные с таких носителей, не поместятся на двуслойный чистый DVD-диск. Но это не так, пришлось лишь придумать новую прошивку для привода. Технические проблемы thumb|Три красных огня, сообщающих об «общем отказе системы», известно среди геймеров, как «красное кольцо смерти» ( ) С самого первого своего запуска в 2005 году приставка Xbox 360 получила «дурную славу» у прессы и потребителей из-за низкой надёжности и большого процента брака. A Tale of 11 Broken Xbox 360s Основной проблемой является перегрев системы, приводящий к поломке устройства. По мнению немецкого технического журнала «c't», основной причиной этой поломки является использование неправильного типа бессвинцового припоя и недостаточного охлаждения.Jede dritte stirbt den Hitzetod , c’t. P. 20. Данная проблема в конечном итоге была признана компанией, так, бывший вице-президент Interactive Entertainment Business, Entertainment and Devices Division в Microsoft Питер Мур (Peter Moore) призналВсе 12 миллионов Xbox 360 обречены?, что все 11,6 млн консолей, выпущенных за первые 19 месяцев продаж, имеют серьёзную недоработку, способную привести к полной поломке системы. Однако, Microsoft не стала отзывать все консоли, а вместо этого увеличила срок гарантии до трёх лет. В дальнейшем выпуск консолей с браком прекратили и начался выпуск обновлённых приставок. Проблема перегрева в них решается путём перехода на новый 65-нм техпроцесс и увеличение эффективности охлаждения системы за счёт установки дополнительного радиатора на GPU консоли. Позже поступали сведения о сломанных консолях, сделанных уже по 65-нм техпроцессу, но эти случаи были единичными и впоследствии было установлено, что консоли были повреждены в результате неправильной эксплуатации (установка у источников тепла, в замкнутом пространстве, где нарушена циркуляция воздуха, перемещение консоли во время работы и т. д.). Второй технической проблемой очень часто называется то, что приставка самопроизвольно царапает диски. Однако даже многочисленные тесты, появляющиеся в прессеИгровая приставка Microsoft Xbox царапает дискиXbox 360 царапает диски? и доказывающие, что наиболее часто этому подвержены приставки, оборудованные приводом от Toshiba (ныне устанавливаются приводы ), не смогли повлиять на позицию Microsoft, которая утверждает, что проблема вызвана исключительно неправильной эксплуатацией приставкиMicrosoft admits xbox-360 may cause scratches в виде изменения положения консоли во время работы. Ещё одна проблема Microsoft Xbox 360 — ошибка E74. Ошибка также вызвана нарушением контакта GPU с материнской платой. После массовых случаев поломки консолей Microsoft распространила действие трёхлетней гарантии на эту ошибку. Ревизии версий Xbox 360 Первая версия «железной начинки» (ревизия) приставки получила название Xenon. Её отличительными особенностями было то, что центральный процессор и графический процессор были изготовлены по 90-нм технологии. Также у консолей Xenon отсутствовал выход HDMI. Xbox 360 комплектовался и комплектуется несколькими ревизиями материнских плат: Xenon, Zephyr, Falcon и Jasper. До Zephyr’a существовала только одна ревизия, Xenon, она была базовой и появилась при выходе Xbox 360 на рынок. На всех материнских платах (кроме Xenon) присутствует улучшенная система охлаждения и HDMI-выход. Консоли на базе материнской платы Falcon комплектуются блоком питания с выходной мощностью 175 ватт, в отличие от 203 ватт на материнских платах Zephyr и более старых ревизиях. Позже вышла ревизия Jasper с блоком питания 150 ватт. Самая старая (базовая) ревизия Xbox 360 была ненадёжна, основной проблемой этой ревизии был перегрев GPU. Старую версию легко отличить от более новых, улучшенных — в ней отсутствует HDMI порт. В данный момент ревизия без HDMI порта в продаже отсутствует, начиная с декабря 2007 года в продаже появилась ревизия Zephyr с HDMI и дополнительным радиатором для охлаждения GPU. Следующая ревизия Falcon. В отличие от Zephyr, в ревизии Falcon центральный процессор был изготовлен по новой 65-нм технологии, а графический процессор — по старой, 90-нм технологии, проблема с перегревом была решена, но появилась новая — ошибка Е74. Отличить ревизию Falcon можно по БП мощностью 175 Ватт. Начиная с 23 октября 2008 года (первой была обнаружена консоль с этой датой) появилась новая ревизия консоли Xbox 360 под названием Jasper, её отличие от Falcon и Zephyr состоит в том, что и GPU и CPU сделаны по технологии 65 нм, что позволяет уменьшить тепловыделение и максимально исключить поломку консоли от перегрева. Первой с материнской платой ревизии Jasper в продаже появилась версия Xbox 360 Arcade. Отличить Jasper можно по блоку питания. Выходная мощность БП ревизии Jasper — 150 ватт, также изменилась сила тока: 12,1 А против 14,2 А у Falcon и 16,5 А у Zephyr (данные о силе тока можно посмотреть на самой консоли). Новая версия консоли, Xbox 360 Slim, комплектуется материнскими платами ревизий Trinity и Corona. В ней используется 45-нм процессор XCGPU, сочетающий в себе как центральный, так и графический процессор. Процессор охлаждается одним вентилятором, расположенным на его радиаторе, и имеет защиту от перегрева. Новая ревизия Corona отличается от Trinity силой тока: 9,6 А против 10.83 А (у Trinity). Разработка приложений Разработка приложений (в основном игровой направленности) теперь является очень простой. С помощью XNA Game Studio можно довольно быстро создать высококачественную игру для Windows и тут же перенести её на Xbox 360, Zune HD или на аппарат, работающий на Windows Phone 8. Благодаря .NET Framework Xbox 360 позволяет использовать множество всевозможных приложений разной направленности. Создавать их в целом несложно, понадобятся только Visual Studio и XNA Game Studio. Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Сервис Xbox Live Категория:Продукция Microsoft Категория:Игровые приставки